


Too Much Is Never Enough

by tunglo



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Cock & Ball Torture, Cunnilingus, F/M, Handcuffs, Orgasm Denial, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-15 08:18:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11802105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tunglo/pseuds/tunglo
Summary: Harvey always comes back for more.





	Too Much Is Never Enough

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SegaBarrett](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SegaBarrett/gifts).



Fish knew he was weak from the moment she first clapped eyes on him. She could see the soft center hidden behind the brash exterior, and pinpointed just where to strike, digging in as deep as she could and then twisting.

He took it from her greedily, his reactions needy and frantic. Thanked her afterwards and came crawling back for more, dropping heavily to his knees just because she told him to. It was pathetic, really, from a grown man. An upstanding officer of the law who wanted nothing more than to grovel at her feet.

But then her enquiries had already revealed that Harvey Bullock was no boy scout, and if the man wanted an idol to worship, she could think of no worthier object than Fish Mooney.

“You need what only I can give you, don’t you, darling?” she cooed sweetly. “You want to be such a good boy for Mama.”

Harvey nodded eagerly, the flush of shame almost cloaked beneath the effects of the whiskey, and she smirked at the bulge straining out the front of his pants, like he truly thought there was a hope in hell of her touching it.

She teased him with the idea of it anyway, breath tickling the shell of his ear, and he whimpered when she asked him whether he thought he deserved it. Groaned when she twisted a hand in his hair - a reward for giving the right answer - and gazed at her in silent wonder when she finally pushed the toe of her stiletto against his crotch, his mouth hanging open as he shook and shuddered.

“What a mess you’ve got yourself in,” she said in turn, pity laced with disgust, and she laughed as she had him show himself out, imagining what excuse he would try to spin for the strait laced looking partner waiting for him outside in an unmarked police car.

Next time the car was the same but the partner was different, a plain woman with blonde hair and too much perfume whose eyes narrowed at the way Harvey tried to push closer into Fish’s orbit. She put a hand on Harvey’s arm, as though defending her territory, and Fish allowed herself a hint of a smile because it wasn’t a threat.

There was simply no contest.

She made sure of that later, Harvey’s wrists bound behind his back by his own handcuffs, and had him follow her exact directions, delicately lapping until she was so wet he could drown in it. He almost did when she grew sick of playing, the sounds he made as he struggled for breath so very perfect, and afterwards, when she was satisfied, he heaved and panted, cock none the less eager for the experience.

“You want Mama to take care of you?” She asked, taking a mental snapshot of the picture he made, face wet and gaze heated. “You want to come so so badly.”

“Please,” he begged, voice wrecked, and she generously let him attempt to rut against the floor for a minute or two before unlocking the cuffs and sending him off home with strict instructions not to let his hands wander.

She had real work which needed doing.

They didn’t make a regular thing of it, not so much so that anyone might notice. Not so that any of his idiot colleagues might begin to put two and two together because that wouldn’t do at all. Because Harvey was her pet cop, and without him she would have to waste good money on information. Wasting money was her pet hatred, a memento perhaps of a problem named Maria, and so she made sure to tell him when he could and couldn’t put in an appearance.

Turned him away occasionally, just for the fun of it, then one night called him back at the very last moment, leading him into her private rooms and directing him to sit on an overstuffed chaise lounge that had been what she liked to call a present.

It had been a long day, a longer week, and she wanted nothing more than to remove her shoes and be free of the burdens weighing upon her shoulders, if only for a few moments.

Harvey didn't ask for more than she could give. Didn't interrupt and didn't demand, and when he took the initiative to rub at her feet, gentle and solicitous, she let the sensation wash over her, the peaceful calm of the moment creating a bond between them.

They didn’t speak of it, not that night and not ever, but there was a subtle shift the next time she had him on his knees, the sight filling her with a kind of warmth that had nothing to do with the thought of the uses she would have him put his tongue to. Her touch was fond where her sharpened fingernails drew blood along his cheek, and there was something gentle in her tone, even as she called him a filthy whore of a pig, the tarnished silver of his badge glinting in the dim light of the club’s back rooms.

He sobbed the first time she let him touch himself in her presence, so worked up from the torment that he came in spite of the precautions she had taken. The tight band around his balls, physical proof that they belonged to her, and she apologized for having to take such drastic action. Told him that it wasn't personal, but that she simply couldn’t allow an infraction like that to go without punishment.

“Mama’s sorry, darling,” she purred, “she knows how it hurts you.”

Harvey took it all without complaint. Thanked her afterwards, just as sincerely as he had the first time, and Fish knew in that moment her initial judgement had been right on the money.

He was weak, soft at the core, where he hoped and wished for things that could never be. Things that she had long since turned her back on. Because of that it didn’t matter what she did, or how far she went.

He would always come back for more.

**Author's Note:**

> As ever, feel free to chat / hit me with prompts over on Tumblr [@serenwib](http://serenwib.tumblr.com/) or Twitter [@falsteloj](https://twitter.com/falsteloj). :)


End file.
